This invention relates to cassette tape recorders, and more particularly, to a mechanism for detecting the stoppage of tape run in a cassette tape recorder.
Cassette tape recorders have two reel bases driven by a motor via a suitable transmission. A reel shaft is mounted in a slip-drive manner on each reel base so that the reel shaft is normally rotated with the reel base, but stopped with the reel base idling when tape run is stopped.